<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prompt #19 by GlitterBombLove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114444">Prompt #19</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterBombLove/pseuds/GlitterBombLove'>GlitterBombLove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompts - 30 Challenge [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Flash Fic, Prompt Fic, Vignette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:36:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterBombLove/pseuds/GlitterBombLove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #19<br/>July 6, 2020<br/>Genre: Young Adult / Suspense</p><p>Prompt: Describe a character working a summer job<br/>Source: Original</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompts - 30 Challenge [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Prompt #19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Andrew rushed into the restaurant and barely clocked into the beginning of his shift. Actually it was his friend's assigned shift---he was covering for Josh---but he hurried anyway because he would be docked if he was late. He was surprised he managed to get there on time (perfect attendance streak still intact) because Josh called him last minute.</p><p>"You've got to do me a favor," Josh pleaded over the phone.</p><p>"What's up?" Mark was headed out to a beach party and packing up towels, a bag of chips and soda. He was almost out the door.</p><p>"Cover my shift."</p><p>"I just got home---I worked swing shift today already." They both worked at Giggles and Fries, a local burger joint. Andrew worked there forever---after school and summers---for years. He was surprised when this summer Josh asked to apply there. His friend got a generous allowance, so it wasn't for the money. Josh said he was bored and wanted to spend the summer working alongside his friend. </p><p>"You have to help me out."</p><p>Andrew slid on his sandals. "Nope. Melissa has been talking about this party for weeks."</p><p>"You can take your girlfriend to other parties....I'm not feeling very good. Been puking all afternoon. Must have been something I ate." A toilet flushed in the background. "I feel like garbage. Really, I do."</p><p>"You're really sick?"</p><p>"Yes!"</p><p>Andrew sighed and kicked off his sandals. What kind of person would make his best friend go to work sick? And truth be told, Josh was a lousy (but fun) employee and on the verge of being fired if he pulled another no-show. Andrew felt obligated. Josh was his friend and on the days they worked together, he really liked working with him. Josh could make him laugh with stupid jokes about the customers or stuff french fries in his mouth as if he had buck teeth. </p><p>"Okay, okay. I'll cover your shift," Andrew said. "Feel better."</p><p>"You're the man!" Josh said. "I'll catch you tomorrow."</p><p>As Andrew dressed into polyester work uniform and pulled on his sneakers, Andrew called the restaurant to let them know he swapped shifts with Josh. Then he phoned Melissa to let her know that he wouldn't be able to make it. She sounded disappointed and he felt bad about letting her down. He suggested she go anyway with her friends and told her to have a good time. They could have a beach picnic later in the week. </p><p>He barely got to work on time. The night was so busy with Andrew stacking dirty dishes to take to the kitchen, running platters of food and drinks out to customers and wiping down tables and seats. There were only a few restaurants in the tiny seaside town and Saturdays in the summer were generally busy. Working a double shift exhausted him because the dinner guests were non-stop. Vacationers staying at hotels and families staying at their beach cabins packed the burger joint.</p><p>When he got home, he forced himself to shower before tumbling into bed. He was too tired to even check for messages on his phone and fell into an instant slumber. He was awakened by steady dinging on his phone that would not stop. Yawning, he answered.</p><p>It was Melissa. He could barely understand her.</p><p>"Something happened to Josh," she sobbed. "At the party. S-s-something happened to him."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>